


one step at a time

by wingsaloof



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: "Is that what the younger actors would dub as being “friends with benefits”? What kind of benefit was in that? Scarce communication, much build-up, no climax? After things got too steamy, Azuma would shake his head and kiss him good night, leaving him craving for more."Sakyo wants to take the next step.





	one step at a time

**Author's Note:**

> originally made as a gift for the [full bloom fan letters](https://fullbloomfanletters.dreamwidth.org/5982.html?thread=18270#cmt18270) exchange!  
> hooray for first ship in the tag, yay
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: use of alcohol, some very, veeeeery light discussion on consenting while drunk

They had been at it for a while now. Azuma would call Sakyo to his room under the guise of appreciating some good wine or sake and he would quietly accept the invite. After some time, ideally around the third dose, Azuma would touch him, and they would make out without any words exchanged.

When alone, Sakyo would think as to why that became a habit. Azuma had a natural flirty, sensual aura, and even though he tried to resist, he couldn’t deny his attraction. Azuma was especially addictive, a trail of kisses more intoxicating than a bottle of whiskey. Under his bewitching touch, Sakyo couldn’t even think of anything else but him. Humiliating as that was, lust would take over his brain, only to be left unfulfilled.

Is that what the younger actors would dub as being “friends with benefits”? What kind of benefit was in that? Scarce communication, much build-up, no climax? After things got too steamy, Azuma would shake his head and kiss him good night, leaving him craving for more.

That’s why Sakyo decided to take the upper hand that night. Bringing a bottle of liquor with him, he knocked on Azuma’s room’s door.

“I wasn’t expecting you tonight, Sakyo-kun.”

“I just wanted to repay the favours from previous nights.” Stepping in, he wore a business-like smile. “Tonight’s on me.”

  
The first glass went down smoothly, burning through Sakyo’s throat. Even though he was eager to settle in, it would be criminal to not enjoy such high-quality drink. Azuma seemed to agree, taking his time to taste his dose.

“Repaying favours…” He mused, staring at the ice clinking in the bottom of the glass. “What do you have in mind, Sakyo-kun?”

‘Just common courtesy’, he wanted to reply. What good would come out of lying, though? At this point, he was in too deep to give up on his plan. While still sober, his body anticipated what should be about to come. Sakyo couldn’t name that feeling – sure, he was excited, and longing, but there was something else to it. A hope, maybe, that after that night they could take a step in a different direction. Bond over without the need for drinks to tie them up together, hoping that there would be something else to be found outside that room.

Sakyo still could remember his initial feelings towards Azuma. A respectable looking person, yes, very careful about his appearance, but there was something in that man that threw him off. His gaze would be attracted to his direction when he wasn’t paying attention, his ears could pick up immediately the sound of his laugh. As they started talking to each other, Sakyo shrug that off as interest in someone with a similar (?) age, but that went downhill after their first night drinking together in Azuma’s room. Azuma’s beauty had been even more enhanced by the timid moonlight seeping into the room. Sakyo couldn’t stop staring, all shame pushed aside, and he was unable to pretend that Azuma wasn’t gazing in his direction as well. And then, he moved over to Sakyo’s side, reached out to cup his cheek, breathed in…

And that's how they're here now.  


With all of this in mind, Sakyo’s body moved by itself, giving Azuma a silent reply. It was undeniable that as the less experienced one, the ex-yakuza was a bit clumsy when it came to taking the initiative. Maybe because of his nerves, maybe because Azuma was caught up in surprise as well. The taste of alcohol clashed against whatever the room’s owner was drinking earlier – green tea, Sakyo guessed – and everything seemed to be happening at once as the guest stumbled over the table, almost causing a disaster. Azuma broke contact, holding the glasses and bottle in place.

Breathless, Sakyo seemed a bit too shocked for someone who started the kiss. Still, he crawled over to Azuma, his hand resting on his lap.

“I should have seen that coming.” He laughed, letting go of the drinks. “I guess this count, indeed, as repaying favours.”

“I’m sorry for startling you.” Recomposed, Sakyo adjusted his glasses, as Azuma put his hair back in place. “But yes, this is my intention tonight.”

“Are you sure about this?” Azuma sounded almost hesitant, which was frankly weird. Maybe he had the wrong timing, maybe he was against Sakyo being dominant, maybe…

“If I weren’t, I wouldn’t be here right now.” Sakyo cut off his own thoughts. They both could solve that through conversation, they were reasonably mature people. “If I’m being too much, just say it. I’m not someone who would force himself into another person.”

“I know, I trust you. I was just feeling a bit insecure.” Azuma confessed, looking down. ‘So even someone like him can feel like this’, Sakyo thought. “I think we’ve started off on the wrong foot because of my insecurity. I was afraid of rejection, and that’s really wrong of my part, and I’m very sorry, but when you’re drunk you’re more relaxed, so I thought I could make a pass at you…”

“That’s why you would stop out of nowhere?” Sakyo almost sighed out of frustration, but Azuma was right to not go on, not when they were high on alcohol. “I’m sober now, though. And I still want to do this with you.” Taking a deep breath, he wondered how he should keep going. It was shameful, but he felt almost brave. That part of his wasn’t very adult-like, but honestly, aren’t all hook-ups like this, regardless of age? Even if this wasn’t a teenager pure love, it was more than enough for him; it was enough to make him go on. “It’s impossible to deny that I’m attracted to you. I’ve always been, since we ever met, and we both know that this isn’t one-sided. Even if this isn’t love yet, I still want to be close to you, so can we please go all the way tonight?”

Shit, that came out cheesier than intended. Unable to hide his embarrassment, Sakyo did his best to not look away. All of this seemed straight out of a comic, one they would comment on during the shoujo manga club meetings. The kind of story that would make Miyoshi whistle and Sakisaka close his eyes in bliss. Yet, that was real life, somewhat.

“This isn’t love… yet?” Azuma chuckled, his ever soft laugh sounded endearing, almost teasing. “You’re so cute, Sakyo-kun.” Before he could reply with a protest, they came closer again. “So cute, I want to kiss you.”

“Then just come over here.”

United in a comfortable embrace, they kissed again, this time with more coordination and calm. Azuma stroked Sakyo’s hair, while he took off his glasses. Holding the hand that previously was resting in his lap, Sakyo stared at Azuma’s long, slender fingers, the urge to kiss each of them building up inside him. He heard that soft laugh coming from across him, as if saying ‘do whatever you want’. Pulling Azuma’s hand, he kissed it softly, taking his time, trying to calm himself down. Even though he said that ‘it wasn’t love’, his heart seemed to think the opposite, wanting to burst out of his chest. Honestly, Sakyo felt a little ridiculous, but if Azuma liked it, then he could bear with that part of himself.

“It’s okay to take one step at a time, Sakyo-kun.” Azuma giggled, noticing how flustered Sakyo was getting. “We still have the whole night and whatever comes after it, right?”

“Yes.” He pressed his lips against Azuma’s ring finger. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Now, can you show me which favours do you want to repay?”

The drinks were forgotten, the ice melted away. They still could be appreciated later, pushed aside and saved for another night – surely they weren’t that important anymore.


End file.
